


No Words

by antivanelf (macabreromansu)



Series: Una Hawke [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Demisexual Characters, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 23:34:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10501770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macabreromansu/pseuds/antivanelf
Summary: A morning after a great night before.





	

Blinking awake in the morning light, Una groaned and stretched, stopping when her hand bumped something that was warm and smooth and felt very much like skin. Smiling, she let her hand continue its course along contours of muscle and the soft pull of hair until a huff of amusement from the other person in the bed with her had her turning her head towards him, smile growing wider and brighter.

 

'Hey, Beautiful,' Varric grinned back at her as she shifted so that her torso was in line with his side and started curling her fingers lightly in his chest hair.

 

'Morning, yourself,' she replied, stifling another yawn. She remembered most of last night only hazily, although the abandoned cups of wine on the table beside the bed she hadn't forgotten about. The dryness of her mouth and slight buzzing in her head were making sure of that and it looked like they had slept in until some time past noon. Despite all of this, the million things she had to do aside, she couldn't stop smiling.

 

It had been a long time since she and Varric had been able to spend any time alone together and yesterday they had both made sure to clear any appointments, any other commitments but to each other out of the window and had talked, had a lovely dinner that Bodahn had helped make before he and Sandal had been given the night off, and talked some more, until at last, they had made their way to bed.

 

They'd continued their conversation whilst drinking in here too, both of them enjoying the comfortable intimacy of the setting and the pleasant wine without any pressure and heedless of anything but each other's company.

 

Una realised she was gazing down at where her hands were touching Varric and smiling absently as she recalled the evening. Looking up at his face, her breath caught as she looked into his eyes, wearing the same loving expression as she knew she must have been. Grasping his hand with her free one, she brought it to the centre of her chest to rest on the skin above her heart there and held it.

 

She couldn't find the words to adequately express what she felt for him but as she looked at his face as he sat up and brought her close, she knew that they didn't need words, for all that Varric had enough ni his extensive writer's vocabulary for both of them, that there some moments when a touch and a glance were more than enough.

 

 


End file.
